


The daily life of Zephyr

by goatchann



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yandere, other general creepy behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann
Summary: Just a snippet out of the life of Zephyr and all the things he gets up to.My attempt to get back into the swing of writing things again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The daily life of Zephyr

“C-Cold…” 

Zephyr wakes up in his futon, the alarm on his phone going off with his favorite song. With his eyes still closed, he clumsily reaches for the phone, missing it with his hand a couple of times. He looked at his phone, the bright light from it blinding him. While squinting at the brightness he manages to turn the alarm off. Zephyr’s head flopped back down on the pillow below him and he dropped the phone next to him. His long snake-like tail curled up under the blanket, trying to find warmth. His home got very cold at night and so getting up in the morning was made hard for the literal cold-blooded creature. Once the sun hit his face, he warmed up quickly. The still sleepy naga made his way to the small kitchen, poured water into his electric kettle and pressed the button. Tea would get him warm quickly.

While the water was heating itself up, Zephyr went to his bathroom to look at himself and to wash his face. His dirty blond hair was long and extremely messy. Bangs going over his eyes, the back strands going in all kinds of directions. He brushed his fingers along the bangs over his eyes to actually take a better look at his own eyes. The iris bloody red and his pupils were slits like a snake’s or a cat’s. “I wish I had softer eyes…” He muttered to himself, turning on the water and washing his face. 

Going back into the kitchen, the water was all hot. He put a tea bag in a mug and poured the water in it. Just some toast for breakfast would do. While drinking his tea he seemed to get less and less grumpy and groggy. He turned into a more jovial and happy fellow. After breakfast he slithered back to his futon to pick up the phone he left there to check the time. Ah, still enough time before school starts. The background on his phone was some candid shot of a girl he liked from said school. He sat down on a chair and checked some social media, liking some posts here and there. A sigh escaped his lips. He still had to get dressed.

He went to the bathroom once more, just brushing his sharp, inhuman teeth. Even monsters have to have clean teeth. He then went back to the main room and picked up his school uniform. Well, he wasn’t going to get into the pants with his long snake tail. With magic, he split the tail into two legs. He was clumsy with those legs though. He fell over a lot. It felt unnatural. Thus, getting to his pants was a pain. He sat down on the chair and carefully slipped his legs in there. Standing on two legs was hard enough for him already, let stand standing on only one. Once he was dressed, he ran his finger through his messy hair to get it into an at least somewhat decent shape. 

Picking up the bag and his keys, he headed off to school. Perfect. In the distance he saw his crush. He wouldn’t dare to go up to her though. Not yet. He walked a fair bit away from her, but enough to keep her in sight. A blush spread across his face and a funny smile formed. He giggled and laughed to himself softly. Zephyr was happy to see someone he really liked, even if he didn’t even converse with them. The walk to school was overall quiet.

Classes were boring to Zephyr and he never paid much attention to them. Classes were spent doodling in his notebook. The name of his current crush with loads of hearts around them was the most common thing. Zephyr thought it was too bad that his crush was not in the same class. 

Lunch had arrived. Zephyr usually went to the cafeteria to get his food. Not that he had plenty of money, but he didn’t spend it on much. Dinner was usually cheap and store-bought. No other purchases other than food were really made. He sat down in the cafeteria and in his line of sight was the girl. Zephyr didn’t have a lot of friends, if any at times, but he wasn’t too bothered by that. As long as he could look at someone he looked up to, it was all fine. 

After school Zephyr usually went home… But ah, what’s this? His crush usually just went home after school as well, but she isn’t today? None of her friends are around her either. He couldn’t help but check out what she was going to do. He decided to follow her.

Ahhhh a love confession. Zephyr was looking around the corner giggling. Surely she would say no to that guy. He was soooo not her type… Right? Zephyr doesn’t dare to walk closer though. He could trip over his own legs and give himself away. He was simply watching this unfold. They seemed pretty happy though… Oh wait… They’re hugging? Did she just say yes? Zephyr couldn’t believe this. This time he was sure he had a chance. 

He couldn’t let this slide. It was  _ his  _ fault. That guy that just confessed. Would it be smart though to take him out though…? Last time he almost got caught and then he had to move away. He laughed to himself however, his mind plotting all kinds of things already.

Zephyr’s stalker behavior got way worse. More pictures of her were taken. He had followed her home countless times. Anonymous letters were sent to her address. Anonymous messages were sent to all her accounts. They started to get more sexual in nature too. At home, the amounts of times he masturbated increased. It got to a point where he couldn’t hold back at school anymore either. He snuck off into the bathroom stalls to masturbate. He didn’t feel rotten about it. It was just his nature, he thought. 

Things kept escalating. He actually snuck into her home now. He was looking around first, but soon hid himself either in closets and pretty much anything he could coil himself around. He coiled himself around things like the roof beam, which was still risky but safer than hiding in a closet. It’s incredible how many people don’t look up. Even though being in her home was already risky enough, he couldn’t help but masturbate while he was hiding either, increasing the chances of getting caught. He couldn’t help himself. She was so pretty. So cute. 

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. Zephyr had to have her all for himself. He spent almost a week planning to capture her, getting everything he needed to keep her in. Now… How would he get her to come to his home? His own house was quite a bit away from hers. He can’t message her. Maybe he could lead her all the way from her home to his home? She was a curious one. Maybe if he’d show his snake tail... Maybe she’d come out of her house and follow him into an alleyway. Preferably at night as well. Her parents were away often enough. 

A couple of days later, his plan was set into motion. It was a warm summer evening, not too cold and not too hot, with summer break being just around the corner. A perfect amount of time to spend time with her. She was outside, just checking to see if there was any mail in her mailbox. Zephyr had slipped in a note that said:  _ Look around.  _ She frantically looked around. Zephyr had spread his tail out just around the corner of another street, trying to stay out of sight of her, but still being able to see her. When she laid her eyes upon Zephyr’s tail, he quickly pulled it back towards him. This clearly surprised her, she dropped the note onto the floor and slowly went to check out what that just was. She thought it could very well be just a harmless snake. This meant Zephyr had to lead her away. He slithered around corner after corner, making sure that she was still following him, which she was. 

He led her towards a dead end. A dark alleyway, somewhere close to Zephyr’s house. He made sure to coil himself around a downspout high up against the wall, which he had a hard time keeping himself up on. Once the girl had made it into the alleyway, she was looking around frantically again. This time she also looked up and saw Zephyr. He knew he had to attack now. He had some poison in his fangs, it was only enough to knock someone out, not kill anyone.  _ If he wanted to kill, he’d have to tear them to pieces with it.  _ Quickly, he uncoiled himself and fell on top of her, digging his fangs into her arm; the first piece of meat he could put his teeth in on. 

Dragging an unconscious body back to his house was quite nerve-wracking. He had been caught many times before. It would be a shame if he had to go now. Luckily for him, he got back without any buzz. Everything was set up. The chair, the rope, the makeshift fabric gag… He carefully put her onto the chair and tied her up. The motions of doing so got him turned on. His cock quickly hardened. She was still asleep, he could rub one out. Once he was completely done with tying her up, he stood very close to her and got to work on his cock. His orgasm came fast, aiming his cum at her face, defiling it that way. Soon after, she slowly opened her eyes. Zephyr giggled, his red eyes glowing at her. He had done it again and he was so happy.

“Welcome, my dear~”

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is an attempt for me to get back into the swing of things. I had a huge writer's block that lasted for months and now I'm finally putting on the writer's shoes again. This is also the first time I'm posting anything on this site, hurray! Hopefully my writing will be a regular occurrence again and most of all: I hope you enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear feedback. This was not really thrown together, but certainly more drabble-ish than anything comprehensible hahaha. 
> 
> Still I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
